


Out

by Kiffypoof



Series: Out: The Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Hope, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Slice of Life, angst maybe, chanbaek is everything, hopefully it will be end game, prepare some tissues just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiffypoof/pseuds/Kiffypoof
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew this day was coming since day oneOriginally posted on AFF





	Out

> _“It’s okay. It may not seem like it right now, but you are going to be fine. I know it’s scary, but don’t be afraid. You are who you are, and you should love that person, and I don’t want anyone to have to go through 22 years of their life afraid to accept that.”_  
>  _― Connor Franta_

 

Out

Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew that this day was coming since day one.

The day where they would confess to their fans and pretty much the public about their love. Their relationship. They knew that it wouldn't be such an easy feat but, in order to finally be free of being themselves everywhere, they had to do it. They've talked about it with their co-members who were pretty supportive of their decision and would be behind them no matter what. They've prepared themselves for weeks and today was the day. They chose to say it at their last concert. Why? Because, it would be the last time they would be with their fans, the last time they would be on stage performing together, the last time they would hear their stars singing with them, the last time they would be one.

Baekhyun was pretty scared when their goodbye concert was nearing the end. Obviously he had all the rights to be scared, he would declare his love for Chanyeol to the fans, his homosexuality to them. He knew that their country wasn't the nicest when it comes to gay people. He actually thought about backing out but Chanyeol kept reminding him that they can't keep it as a secret anymore. It was time to come out clean, even if it would mean the end of their social life, even if it would mean that their own stars, their fans completely turn their back on them. It was time to finally accept who they are and be free.  Yet, Baekhyun wasn't ready to handle the hate that could be thrown towards them. He was not ready to suffer because of who he loves. Yes, he wanted to be happy and free but at what cost? Was he really ready? He knew his family might disown him the moment they would hear about their youngest son being gay, was he really ready to let them go? To disappoint them? He didn't want his family to stop talking to him but he did not want to love in secrecy any longer too.

Baekhyun wasn't the only one who’s scared. Chanyeol also was. As they all stand in line in order to do their last ending speeches as a group, Chanyeol started to think. What if this is not the solution? Obviously, he knew that Baekhyun was probably rethinking about their choice right then and he can't be mad at him. He knew that Baekhyun doesn't want to disappoint anyone and the fact that they are probably about to drop the biggest news of the next three or four years is not really helping. He obviously knew that they would get hate on for their choice, he knew that someone would probably harass them for their choice but he could care less. As long as Baekhyun loves him and that the other members are beside him, he could go through anything. But then again, he's not invincible, he's like every other human of this world, he will suffer as much as Baekhyun even if he does not want to. If he could live in a country where being gay is okay and not treated as an illness, he would be the first to move. He was sick of hiding his love. But this is not a fairytale, there are obviously going to be non-accepting people in this world and they'll have to deal with them from now on. But he knew by doing so, he was also dragging Baekhyun to a never ending hell. Was it really worth the pain of a loved one?

''Ah... my dear aeris, thank you so much for sticking with us during all those years..'' Junmyeon stated, they knew it was only moments away until Chanyeol would start his ending ment and reveals the truth. Baekhyun tried to have a glimpse of his favorite elf to no avail. He was busy looking directly at their fans with a warm smile. He glanced at his shaky hands and prepared himself for whatever would hit them next.

''We will always be one, no matter what. So please, never forget about us because we will never forget about you, our stars, our daughters, our exo-ls...'' As Junmyeon continued on with his locution, Chanyeol went through everything again, he gazed to his side only to see Sehun and Kyungsoo looking at him mentally encouraging him. He thanked them with a warming smile and then saw Baekhyun peering over at him with a mix of fondness and stress, a mix of emotions that should not be on his magnificent face in Chanyeol's opinion.

''Thank you for letting me be the leader of this group, thank you for loving the person I am now...'' Junmyeon was nearing the end of his dialogue, Baekhyun hoped that his stress was not showing. He decided to try again. He needed strength, he needed to see him, his fire, the one who makes him have butterflies in his stomach, he needed to see Chanyeol’s face before announcing the news. He looked up, hoping that Chanyeol would be doing the same. So, when he saw Chanyeol's small gentle smile, somehow he felt like he was ready. He was ready to face adversity, to face everything coming at them because they would have each other at the end. They would stand strong no matter what. He wanted the world to know how much Park Chanyeol meant to him.

When he saw Baekhyun finally smiling, Chanyeol knew that he was ready. Because whenever Baekhyun smiles, he feels like he can break through mountains and buildings without having any injuries. That's what Baekhyun is to him, his source of energy, his everything. He would do anything for him to be happy and to see him giving him his iconic small rectangle smile it’s telling him that they will do it together. "Chanyeol-ah, do you have anything to say?"

"Chanyeol-ah, do you have anything to say?" Junmyeon finished his elocution with this simple question which weighed a lot on the intended person’s shoulders.

 

And at that moment, he knew it was time. It was the moment they've been waiting for. Chanyeol was ready.

 

"Eh, yes. First of all, I want to thank all of our fans for supporting us during our journey as exo. We had some rough moments didn’t we?" The fans responded with an avalanche of no’s even if they all knew the hardships they had to go through at one point. Chanyeol was searching for his words. This isn’t him. He could always tell his fans what he wanted to with such ease, so, why couldn’t he do so now? "I honestly have no words on how much you all mean to me" Chanyeol continued even if he felt like he would drop soon. "I am happy that I got to meet you all and meet those eleven individuals I got the chance to call my second family. Which brings me to my second point." He took the time to pause, take a much needed breath and looked at Baekhyun as if he was awaiting for some kind of confirmation to tell him to continue. When he saw Baekhyun giving him another smile and nod his head, he knew there was no more turning back.

 

"I always wanted to tell you, my sweet aeris, about this..." As Chanyeol finally started to talk about their relationship with a lot of difficulty to his liking, Baekhyun couldn't help but to look at him with tears in his eyes. "... I kept thinking that it was bad on my part to keep this as a secret..." Baekhyun saw the thousands of fans looked with complete attention at Chanyeol as if their lives depended on the next sentences he was about to say. Chanyeol was sweating bullets as he continued on.  "...When I met that person for the first time, I knew that it was a hurricane that was about to hit me. That person took my breath away, literally stole my heart without knowing..." He honestly wanted to cry but he needed to stay strong in order to not add more stress on Chanyeol."...That person changed my life the more I got to know about them..." Baekhyun thought back at the first time he and Chanyeol met, who would've thought they would end up together? "...And now, you might wonder, who is it?" The fans were eager to know who was this mysterious person who turned Chanyeol's life upside down. It was time. Chanyeol waited a few moments. Is this really the best decision? For a bit, Chanyeol asked himself that question and replied as quickly with a yes. But as Chanyeol was about to open his mouth and move on, he felt his voice completely left him. He couldn’t talk, he was petrified. Our families, the public, the civilians… Are they going to resent us afterwards? Are we really ready to face the outcomes? Why? He felt his eyes coming out of their sockets. Was he about to have a panic attack? What’s happening to him? Chanyeol put his hands on his head, tightly closed his eyes and started chanting in his mind stop… stop. He needed a way out of this. “Chanyeol?” That voice put Chanyeol out of his trance. Chanyeol, then, opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun and the others glancing at him with worry in their eyes. “You okay Chanyeol-ah” Chen asked. Chanyeol replied with a yes and a cough. He needed to get back on his A game. He couldn’t think about this right now. He shook his head in order to remove those thoughts out of his head. As if they would be blown by the wind. He raised his head up high and simply said:  "... Well, that person is here."

_"...Well, that person is here."_

The fans went silent as they looked at each other wondering where was that mysterious person. "He's on stage with me right now." And right then, the fans were shocked. No words were spoken. It was a complete and defining silence. That kind of silence you wish will never happen once in your life, that judgemental silence. "I hope you guys are not upset with me." No answer, Baekhyun started to look around the arena and wondered if this was good or not. The other members looked at each other and decided to stand strong no matter what. Chanyeol, not knowing what to do, simply decided to continue. "This person is very important to me so if you guys are not okay with our choice, please don't take it out on him. Pour all of your hates and angers at me, I beg of you." Chanyeol was pretty much pleading with his life right now. "I.. I don't want him to be hurt just because we are two selfish lovers." When did Chanyeol's voice started to crack? He didn’t know himself. "I just want him to know th-that I will always love him no matter what. Even if sometimes, he's a stupid puppy, he's the light in my darkest night." It's probably at that moment, every exo fans present knew of who he was talking about. They could hear a few gasps upon their angels realizing who Chanyeol's talking about. Some stared at Baekhyun who couldn't do anything but stare back nervously waiting for their answer. "I-I love you so much, it hurts. They say sky's the limit yet, you are my universe." Chanyeol said with his emotions taking over, he walked to Baekhyun with his wobbly legs and stop right beside him in order to make Baekhyun look at him with an indescribable emotion on his face and all the fans could do was just look and witness. Chanyeol took Baekhyun's left hand with his right one before continuing. "You mean everything to me, you are everything gosh!" Chanyeol looked dead into Baekhyun's eyes who were trying to hold back the tears. "I don't care if they don't approve of us, Baek because I love you and it's all that counts." Jongdae was looking at his two best friends with pure fondness before looking back at their fans, who also were trying not to cry over this confession.

For a moment, the whole arena was silent if not for Chanyeol's not so subtle sobs and a few murmuring coming from a few in the public...

Baekhyun only looked at Chanyeol not even trying to spare a glance at everyone else. He was all that mattered right now. So to say he was not surprised when he heard a fan scream "we are one with chanbaek" is a huge lie. One after the other, each fans started to shout the same sentence. Obviously they were a few who did not do anything, they decided to just head outside. But Baekhyun and Chanyeol and pretty much all of EXO could care less. They were happy knowing that their fans would support them. And this was all that mattered. They both knew that this was only the beginning of a long and never ending rollercoaster as the media would probably have a feast upon hearing this tomorrow but Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to seize the moment right then and care about the future later. As Chanyeol still held his hand and was crying, Baekhyun thought that it was way better to be out and happy than keeping everything inside.

_Thank you Park Chanyeol. Thank you for loving me._

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, my first story. MENTAL BREAKDOWN IN MOTION!
> 
> I have to thank certain persons:
> 
> First up, I want to thank the very generous person who took upon the task of being the beta reader of this story,one shot, drabble, you name it: kissthemoon (on AFF)! Thank you for taking some of your time and reading my story and leaving me tips and telling me about any errors that were present. Plus your comments were hilarious, seriously! (BAEKHYUN IS IN A MENTAL BREAKDOWN OMG! made me laugh the most)
> 
> Then, my chanbaek squad, my new family: Mina, Trisha, Aurora, Dhe, EVERYONE! Thank you for literally handling my crazy self in the group! Also thank you for motivating to write a story (That's Trisha) and reading it and leaving a few comments of your own too (Trisha and Mina). I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> And lastly, I have to thank you, yes you, the reader for reading this TRASH OF A STORY! OH WOW, I APPLAUD YOU FOR MAKING IT TO THE END OH WOW!
> 
> Leave any reviews honestly! But please be nice, I'm a smol potato!
> 
> Until I write something else,
> 
>  - Kiffy a.k.a Anna


End file.
